Em meio a dor
by Takkano
Summary: Toyohisa nunca foi uma pessoa gentil. Criado em uma família tradicional de guerreiros, aprendeu que um homem deve sempre agir como homem. Mas, o que exatamente seria agir como homem diante aquela situação?
1. Um prisioneiro inusitado

Assim que as portas foram ao chão, uma cena grotesca e perturbadora foi revelada.

Várias elfas eram cruelmente violentadas pelos soldados. Todas estavam muito machucadas, assustadas e pareciam incapazes de reagir a tamanha violência.

— Retiro o que eu disse sobre honra. Esse lixos não merecem a nossa honra. A única coisa que estas pestes merecem é a pior das mortes.

Toyohisa, o d _rifter_ mais insano do grupo, entrou pelo aposento, dilacerando um por um dos homens que ali estavam. Não media nenhum cuidado em poupar as mulheres ali de serem atingidas pelos pedaços dos soldados, ou pelo sangue que jorrava por toda parte.

Após não sobrar um único soldado inteiro dentro da sala, o drifter ajudou os outros elfos a amparar adequadamente as mulheres, e retirá-las dali com segurança.

Deu uma olhada pelo local. O lugar era medonho e tinha um fedor horrível, e agora, com o massacre dos soldados, a aparência era ainda pior. Como ficou de esperar ali a chegada de Oda Nobunaga, decidiu ventilar um pouco aquele ambiente imundo.

Começou a abrir janela por janela e puxar as cortinas, iluminando precariamente o lugar. Ainda estava no meio do caminho, quando notou que a última cortina, bem no canto do cômodo, tremia muito. Não seria possível uma vez que a janela ali permanecia fechada.

Tinha alguém escondido lá.

Seria uma elfa, com medo de aparecer? Não. Shara, o líder dos elfos, contou todas e, a única que faltava, havia sido morta durante um aborto forçado pelos soldados. Então só poderia ser…

Em um primeiro momento, pensou em apunhalar o desgraçado ali mesmo, ainda por cima das cortinas. Era assim que devia morrer um maldito covarde, nem merecia saber quem o matou.

Mas Toyohisa não se conteve, queria ver a cara daquele merda, que se atrevia a se esconder depois de toda a atrocidade que foi capaz de fazer.

— Saia dai seu monte de lixo! Eu quero ver essa sua cara feia antes de rasgar a sua garganta, como fiz com os outros aqui. VAMOS! SAIA LOGO! - Toyohisa gritou chutando o homem que gemeu de dor.

— E… eu, não posso andar, por favor! Eu não posso andar! - a pessoa oculta pelas cortinas começou a chorar descontrolada.

Toyohisa paralisou.

A voz não pertencia a um dos soldados, e, apesar do forte sotaque, também não era de nenhuma elfa; a voz, definitivamente, era bem masculina.

Puxou a cortina de uma só vez. Seus olhos miraram a figura com surpresa.

Acuado ali no canto, um jovem elfo tremia, bastante machucado, com um semblante desesperado e assustado. Estava completamente nu, e havia muitos cortes sobre toda a sua pele.

— Me mate, por favor! - o jovem chorava ainda mais. – Por favor, apenas me mate logo!

— Vo… você é um elfo? - Toyohisa se aproximou um pouco fazendo o elfo se encolher, grudando nas paredes.

O elfo virou o rosto se escondendo do estranho. Toyohisa suspirou frustrado e guardou as espadas.

— Vem, vamos logo embora daqui. - o drifter ofereceu a mão ao jovem, que recusou.

— Já disse, eu não posso andar. Eu não como há cinco dias, e também… – Muito relutante o rapaz abriu um pouco as pernas.

O estômago de Toyohisa revirou. Não bem pelo que viu, pois estava acostumado a presenciar, e até mesmo causar, ferimentos realmente piores em seus adversários. O problema era o motivo que os causou. Havia muito sangue na parte interna das coxas do elfo, e no chão. Alguns hematomas e cortes também podiam ser vistos ali.

— Toyohisa! - uma voz próxima a porta o chamou. Oda Nobunaga acabara de chegar.

Toyohisa fez sinal para que o elfo ficasse em silêncio e foi até Oda.

— Ei velho, me empresta esse seu quimono ai? - Toyohisa estendeu a mão tentando pegar o quimono do velho guerreiro.

— Quê? - o velho desviou das mãos de Toyohisa que continuou a puxar o tecido. – Para que você quer ele afinal?

O jovem elfo pode ver quando os dois drifters se aproximaram um pouco dele. O mais velho o olhou tão assustado quanto Toyohisa. Ficaram conversando por mais alguns minutos até que o velho se despediu, entregando o quimono.

— Quem era aquele homem? - o elfo perguntou assim que Toyohisa voltou a se aproximar.

— Não se preocupe, é um dos meus aliados. - Toyohisa segurou o elfo pelo braço. – Tente se levantar, preciso tirar você daqui.

O elfo se segurou com dificuldade nas paredes, na tentativa de se apoiar. Toyohisa viu que suas unhas estavam destruídas. Provavelmente o rapaz tentou, de todas as formas, resistir aos abusos; sem sucesso.

— Aqui, se apoie em mim. - Toyohisa passou os braços do elfo em volta do seu pescoço, para que ele pudesse ficar em pé e vestiu o rapaz com o quimono. – Olha, geralmente, carregamos nossos companheiros feridos em batalha, nas costas. Mas eu não posso arriscar abrir suas pernas no estado em que você está, então… - Toyohisa o pegou no colo. – Aqui, se cubra com isso. - o drifter pegou um pedaço de pano que julgou estar consideravelmente limpo, e deu ao elfo para que ele cobrisse a cabeça. Ele sabia que o elfo estava com muita vergonha de ser visto naquela situação humilhante.

— O… obrigada. - o elfo se sentiu aliviado por poder se esconder.

Saíram pelos fundos, onde não havia a confusão dos soldados presos e nem os elfos enfurecidos querendo matá-los. Oda havia proibido Toyohisa de massacrar aqueles homens imundos, então o rapaz pediu que, ao menos, pudesse sair dali levando o elfo com algum sigilo.

Ao passar pela saída, o velho Nobunaga os esperava com algo que lembrava muito uma mochila.

— Vai carregá-lo no colo como se fosse uma donzela? - o guerreiro riu divertindo-se com a expressão de irritação do moreno.

— Ele está ferido, e não é tão pesado assim. - Toyohisa vez sua melhor cara de imponência enquanto Oda prendia as coisas em suas costas.

— Vão pelo norte, a estrada lá é segura. Parem somente quando encontrarem a cachoeira. Existe uma gruta entre as montanhas, você poderá cuidar dele melhor lá. Terão que passar a noite, ele não vai aguentar uma viagem de dois dias nesse estado.

Toyohisa agradeceu e partiu, levando o elfo.


	2. Boas intenções

Depois de longas horas caminhando, Toyohisa já podia ouvir o barulho das quedas d' águas. A cachoeira devia estar próxima.

Olhou para o elfo em seus braços. O jovem dormia, porém, sua expressão era de dor e aflição. Precisava alimentá-lo logo e cuidar de seus ferimentos, ou ele acabaria morrendo de fome ou infecção.

Andou mais alguns metros, e então, pode finalmente avistar a cachoeira mais adiante.

Parou e ficou por algum tempo admirando a beleza do lugar.

— Ei, orelhudo! Acorda vai. - viu o elfo abrir os olhos ainda sonolentos. – Chegamos!

Toyohisa caminhou com o elfo até a beira do lago, onde a força das quedas d' água formavam muita espuma. Sentou o rapaz ali com muito cuidado, colocou a bagagem em um canto, e começou a se despir.

— O… o que você está fazendo?

Toyohisa parou a meio caminho de retirar a calça. Viu os olhos do jovem elfo merejarem. O rapaz apresentava uma leve tremedeira e já se encolhia todo. Talvez aquela cena, de ver outro homem se despir na sua frente, não trouxesse boas lembranças ao elfo.

— Eu só queria tomar um banho, estou todo sujo e muito cansado. - o drifter se sentou ao lado do elfo que pareceu se desarmar um pouco. – Não vou tocar em você. Nunca! - Toyohisa fez o elfo o olhar com um pouco de vergonha. – Não gosto de machos, principalmente se forem estranhos, feios e orelhudos.

Toyohisa riu feito louco da expressão emburrada que o elfo fez, ao ser chamado de estranho, feio e orelhudo.

— Já posso tomar meu banho agora?

— Claro, me desculpe por isso.

Meio de canto, o elfo ficou observando Toyohisa terminar de retirar toda a sua roupa e entrar no lago. Levou um grande susto quando o outro gritou, dizendo que a água estava muito fria.

— Ei, orelhudo! Coma alguma coisa, tem comida para você ai nas minhas bagagens.

O elfo mais uma vez fez cara feia ao ser chamado de orelhudo. Puxou o embrulho que o drifter havia deixado ali e procurou por comida. Achou algo muito parecido com salame e um pão. Começou a comê-los com muita vontade. Estava tão distraído com a comida, que nem percebeu quando o drifter se aproximou.

— Oe, orelhudo, precisamos cuidar disso ai. - Toyohisa apontou para os ferimentos e o sangramento entre as pernas do elfo. Pegou um pano nas coisas que Oda havia separado e o molhou no lago. Parou bem em frente ao elfo, que o olhava receoso. – Posso? Só vou limpar para você e cuidar para que não piore.

Ainda muito traumatizado com tudo o que passou, o jovem elfo guardou o resto da comida, abriu o quimono, e se deitou sobre ele. Viu o drifter sentar-se em frente suas pernas, abrindo-as bem devagar, e colocando-as uma de cada lado do seu corpo.

— Sharm! - o elfo disse tentando não chorar. Viu Toyohisa o olhar confuso. – Meu nome; Sharm… - o elfo olhou para os lados envergonhado, por que pensou que o drifter se importaria em saber seu nome afinal?

— Shimazu Toyohisa, do clã Shimazu! Posso? - Toyohisa tocou de leve o pano úmido na parte interna da coxa do elfo, que apenas fechou os olhos, fazendo um sinal positivo para que o drifter continuasse.

O elfo tremeu assustado e sentiu vontade de chorar. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos para não ver nada; exatamente como fazia enquanto era cruelmente violado por aqueles homens. As lágrimas de medo escorriam por entre os dedos finos e longos, que marcavam a própria pele de tanto pressioná-los ali.

Toyohisa também não se sentia nada a vontade fazendo aquilo. Apesar de realmente querer apenas ajudar o elfo, sentia-se como se estivesse o violando também. Toyohisa era um guerreiro, conquistou muita coisa ao lado de seus aliados, e, a maior parte, na base da violência extrema. Houve vezes inclusive, que presenciou alguns soldados rivais sendo violentados da mesma forma que o elfo, por seus homens. Ficava enjoado com aquilo, não eram atitudes dignas de homens; até mesmo nas mulheres ele nunca tocou desta forma, como troféus de suas conquistas.

Fez da melhor forma possível e o mais rápido que pode. Passou um extrato a base de ervas, que foi feito pelos próprios elfos, e cobriu toda a parte íntima do jovem com ataduras, fornecidas por Olminu, a maga outubrista.

— Você vai ficar bem agora! Não há ferimentos externos, só alguns cortes e hematomas; nada grave. Vou deixar você mesmo fazer isso da próxima vez, não se preocupe.

Sem esperar por qualquer resposta e muito menos por um agradecimento, Toyohisa voltou ao lago para se lavar e ficou por lá durante um bom tempo.

Viu o elfo chorar algumas vezes, enquanto parecia refletir sobre tudo o que passou, mas, não se atreveu ir até lá consolá-lo; nem saberia como.


	3. Sem intenção

Toyohisa foi despertado de seu longo cochilo ao sentir o vento gelado bater contra sua pele.

Já começava a anoitecer e a temperatura baixava rapidamente. Olhou em volta. Percebeu que acabou dormindo ali mesmo, na margem do lago. Notou também que o elfo não estava ali, nem suas coisas; até mesmo suas roupas haviam sumido.

Sentiu uma pontada de apreensão. Imaginou se poderia ter acontecido algo ao elfo, ou, se o mesmo teria fugido dele. Sentou-se na grama pensativo, abraçando o próprio corpo, que se arrepiava com o frio.

— Vai congelar ai fora.

Toyohisa quase caiu para trás de susto ao ouvir a voz do elfo atrás de si. O drifter se levantou irritado, pronto para dar aquele sermão, mas, assim que se virou para encará-lo, com seu típico olhar ameaçador, sua irritação desapareceu um pouco.

O jovem estava limpo, os cabelos loiros, úmidos e um pouco bagunçados, cobrindo parte dos lindos olhos verdes-esmeralda. Uma blusa de mangas curtas, cobria o corpo do jovem até a metade de suas coxas. Um sorriso tímido adornava os lábios finos e delicados.

O elfo notou o olhar de Toyohisa. Puxou a blusa um pouco mais para baixo, na tentativa de se cobrir melhor.

— Tomei um banho enquanto você dormia, e vesti algo que encontrei nas suas coisas. Acho que não coube direito.

Toyohisa continuou a observá-lo por mais algum tempo antes de passar direto por ele sem dizer nada sobre sua aparência.

— Cade as minhas roupas, orelhudo? - não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a cara de irritação do elfo.

— Eu as coloquei ali para secar. - o elfo apontou para os galhos de uma árvore, onde era possível ver as vestes de Toyohisa penduradas.

— Que droga, não faça isso, o que eu vou vestir agora? Além do mais, não era para você estar andando por ai assim.

— D… desculpe! - Toyohisa não pode deixar de achar encantadora a forma como as orelhas enormes do elfo se abaixavam, exatamente como faziam os filhotinhos de cachorros que tinha, quando criança.

— Ahhh, esquece! Você achou a caverna, né! Vou fazer uma fogueira para secar minhas roupas.

— Eu já fiz uma. - Toyohisa o olhou surpreso.

— Sério? - o drifter então notou um clarão vindo de uma fenda sob as rochas. – Gostei de você, pensa rápido e é eficiente.

Desta vez, as orelhas do garoto se moveram eufóricas para cima, demonstrando muito orgulho de si mesmo.

— Deixa que eu seco elas para você!

O elfo correu pegar as roupas que estavam penduradas, levando-as para a caverna. Colocou cada peça perto do fogo para que secasse logo. Olhou em volta buscando aprovação do drifter, mas, reparou que ele não estava por ali. Assim que saiu, viu Toyohisa sentado encostado nas pedras, sobre o gramado, bem próximo a entrada.

— O que está fazendo ai?

— Ah, vou vigiar!

Apesar da postura confiante e altiva de Toyohisa, o elfo notou que ele tremia um pouco. Lembrou-se também que o homem não tinha comido, dizendo que ele não precisava comer, porque não havia passado cinco dias sem comer nada.

— Não precisa ficar ai fora, não se lembra, seu amigo disse que aqui é seguro.

— Tudo bem, não quero ficar assim perto de você. - Toyohisa indicou com as mãos sua nudez.

Toyohisa foi pego de surpresa quando o elfo levou as mãos a blusa que vestia retirando-a. Ficou um tempo admirando as belas curvas que o elfo possuía. Apesar de parecer bastante debilitado, pelo sofrimento recente que passou, Toyohisa viu que o jovem possuía uma musculatura bem desenvolvida, e contornos bem atraentes para um homem. Era bem alto também, pouca coisa maior que ele. Não havia reparado em nada disso quando o encontrou naquele lugar horrível. Percebeu que os curativos que tinha feito, agora estavam todos bagunçados; provavelmente o elfo não sabia usar ataduras.

— Aqui vista isso, então! - o elfo jogou a blusa sobre seu rosto, tirando-o de seu transe. – Não me importo de ficar assim até suas roupas secarem. - de repente, a expressão do elfo passou a ser dolorosa e melancólica. – Fiquei assim por dois longos meses. Eles não me deixavam em paz, diziam que eu não precisava me vestir porque logo eu teria que tirá-las novamente.

As lágrimas novamente vinham aos lindos olhos verdes. Toyohisa se levantou e se aproximou do jovem elfo.

Movido por um forte impulso e comovido pela dor alheia, Toyohisa envolveu o elfo em um abraço caloroso. Aquele frio insistente da noite, rapidamente se transformou em uma chama, que ardia mais que o calor da fogueira. Por um breve momento, ambos pareceram se esquecer que estavam nus, e que havia uma enorme e profunda cratera os separando; épocas distintas, raças diferentes, mundos paralelos e realidades distantes. Tudo, simplesmente se desfez naquele contato.

Toyohisa afagou carinhosamente os cabelos loiros e delicados do elfo, que apertou ainda mais o abraço. A outra mão, alisou de forma fraterna as costas claras e levemente sardentas. Já as mãos delicadas do elfo, eram, ambas, presas atrás de seus ombros largos e musculosos, impedindo assim que o drifter se afastasse de si. No fundo Toyohisa não queria estar ali, por vários e óbvios motivos. O drifter não era amigável ou emotivo, realmente não gostava de pessoas do mesmo sexo, e se sentia mal ao tocar no jovem, que tinha todos os motivos do mundo para temer aquele tipo de contato. Porém, ele percebeu que o elfo se sentia seguro com ele, mais do que isso, queria estar com ele.

Envolvido pelo momento doce em que se encontravam, Toyohisa levou a mão que antes afagava os cabelos, até o queixo de proporções perfeitas, fazendo as lindíssimas esmeraldas o fitarem curiosas. Apertou as extremidades da mandíbula, fazendo com que os lábios finos e rosados abrissem passagem para um beijo calmo e profundo.

Entorpecido, Toyohisa moveu os lábios sugando os do elfo, que, espalmou as mãos trêmulas em seu peito forte, o afastando com brutalidade.

Arrependimento.

Era a única palavra que definia tudo o que conseguia sentir agora. Sentiu nojo por ter beijado outro homem, mas, principalmente, sentiu nojo de si mesmo por tê-lo beijado sem consentimento.

Olhou para o jovem elfo e viu que ele não parecia querer chorar como antes. Ele parecia estar somente muito assustado. Talvez se sentisse traído pela atitude rude de quem pensou que estava ali apenas para o proteger.

— Me perdoe, eu não quis… eu só…

— Você é louco! - a expressão do elfo era de puro pânico. – Você… você… TENTOU ME COMER!

A cara de Toyohisa caiu no chão. O que diabos ele queria dizer com aquilo afinal?


	4. Honra

O elfo permaneceu mais alguns segundos em pânico.

— Tá louco? Por que achou que eu fosse te comer? Espera ai… - Toyohisa rapidamente entendeu o por que daquela atitude estranha do elfo. – Você não sabe o que é um beijo? - Por um momento, Toyohisa ficou surpreso com a própria pergunta.

— Be… beijo? - o elfo pareceu se dar conta de que devia ser algo que ele não compreendia. – Quer dizer que você não tentou me morder ou coisa assim? - agora ele parecia realmente envergonhado.

Toyohisa se sentiu confuso em como explicar aquilo.

— Não eu não estava mordendo, eu estava beijando; beijando… entendeu? - o elfo fez que não com a cabeça. – Beijo é uma forma, física, de demonstrar algum afeto ou gratidão por outra pessoa. Por um acaso doeu?

— Nã… não! Eu só me senti estranho e fiquei com medo de que fosse algo perigoso. Não sabia que era demonstração de carinho ou coisa assim.

— Bem na verdade é. - "Isso foi realmente muito perigoso!" pensou o drifter. – Bem, de qualquer forma, foi um erro meu; eu nem gosto de você, seu orelhudo. - O drifter riu novamente com a irritação do elfo ao ser xingado mais uma vez. – Aqui, vista! - Toyohisa jogou a blusa de volta para o elfo. – Não importa o que aconteceu no passado, nunca mais deixe ninguém fazer aquilo com você de novo, entendeu?

O elfo fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Mas, e você?

— Eu o quê? - Toyohisa sentiu o rosto aquecer. – Já disse jamais faria aquelas coisas com você!

— Eu me referia a sua situação aqui fora… no frio. - o elfo ficou vermelho de vergonha, e acabou deixando Toyohisa na mesma situação.

Ambos se olharam meio encabulados.

— E… eu estou muito bem aqui obrigado. Agora vai logo dormir, amanhã teremos um dia cansativo, vamos caminhar sem parar até a sua aldeia.

— A minha aldeia? - o elfo pareceu preocupado. – Temos mesmo que voltar?

— O quê? Não me diga que não está feliz por poder voltar para casa?

— Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é só que, depois do aconteceu comigo, lá no castelo, talvez eu não seja mais bem-visto entre os elfos.

— Ei, não diga isso! - Toyohisa se levantou irritado. – Você não foi o único que sofreu, todas aquelas mulheres estavam na mesma situação. E elas estão em casa, agora. - o drifter esqueceu que estava em uma situação delicada e o abraçou. – Prometo que vai ficar tudo bem, eu estarei ao seu lado, se precisar.

O elfo sorriu limpando as lágrimas e afagou carinhosamente as bochechas do drifter, que também sorriu. Aos poucos o elfo foi se aproximando até que repetiu os atos de Toyohisa, segurando sua mandíbula e o trazendo para um beijo terno. O elfo pensou que, se aquela era uma forma de agradecer, era com certeza, a melhor que existia. Todo aquele ritual de ter o corpo preso pelos braços do drifter, enquanto sua boca era devorada com carícias incríveis, o fez pensar que poderia agradecê-lo para o resto de sua vida; o que vindo de um elfo, era muita coisa.

Não demorou muito para sentir seu corpo aquecer.

Aprofundou o beijo ao extremo, levando Toyohisa contra a parede da caverna, prensando-o ali. Rapidamente, talvez movido por algum tipo de instinto, que nem mesmo sabia que possuía, levou as mãos que antes seguravam os cabelos do drifter até suas nádegas, apertando-as. Sentiu algo que aprendeu a temer, roçar em seu corpo. Mas, antes que pudesse entrar em choque com aquilo, percebeu que, pela primeira vez, estava na mesma situação que o drifter; duro e excitado.

Fez aquele tipo de coisa, tantas vezes, contra sua vontade, que, fazer pelo menos uma, porque queria muito, não parecia assim tão errado.

Ainda aos beijos com Toyohisa, o elfo puxou a barra da blusa que usava; retirando-a. Cortou o contato apenas para que a peça saísse, arremessando-a longe, sob os olhares perplexos do drifter, e voltou a beijá-lo com ainda mais intensidade. Inverteu as posições para poder se apoiar na parede, enquanto esperava que o guerreiro o colocasse em seu colo.

E foi exatamente o que Toyohisa fez. Porém, Toyohisa ficou apenas o olhando um pouco preocupado.

— Eu estou bem agora, você não vai me machucar.

— Como pode saber, você estava sangrando ontem mesmo.

O elfo pareceu tremer um pouco com aquilo que o drifter disse.

— É mas, eu estava sangrando por outro motivo.

— Mesmo assim, eu já disse que não gosto de machos…

— Feios, estranhos e orelhudos; eu sei! - o elfo baixou as enormes orelhas um pouco chateado.

— Acredita mesmo que você seja feio? - o elfo apenas balançou a cabeça que sim. – Você pode até ser orelhudo e estranho, mas, feio, com certeza não é!

Acabaram trocando um sorriso e mais alguns beijos.

— Você não quer mesmo fazer isso, não é? - o elfo perguntou ainda um pouco envergonhado por parecer forçá-lo aquilo.

— Eu nasci para ser um guerreiro, eu sou homem e tenho uma honra a zelar. E me deitar com outro homem, não me parece nada honrado. Meu pai me mataria se descobrisse que não agi como homem.

— Entendo. Me desculpe por isso. - o elfo tentou soltar uma das penas presas a cintura do drifter, mas ele a segurou de volta.

Não que não desejasse realmente nada daquilo. Toyohisa sempre foi sim, um grande guerreiro e sempre agiu como tal. E foi justamente por ser um guerreiro, que o jovem elfo estava a salvo agora. O drifter sabia que o elfo tinha sofrido todo tipo de abuso, e jamais o forçaria a passar por tal situação de novo. Mas agora, ele mesmo parecia querer aquilo, e Toyohisa, depois de ser provocado daquela forma, já não se encontrava em muita condição de negar nada.

— Tudo bem, eu abro mão da minha honra de guerreiro por agora. - o drifter o beijou com desejo mais uma vez. – Uma vez só, não vai fazer mal a ninguém.


	5. Nada de agradecimentos

Foi a segunda vez que Toyohisa acordou e percebeu que estava sozinho de novo. Mas, desta vez, não entrou em desespero.

Havia pouca claridade vindo do lado de fora da caverna, então, provavelmente, mal tinha amanhecido. Olhou em direção as cinzas que agora davam lugar onde antes a fogueira queimava.

Voltou a se deitar sorrindo, lembrando da noite incrível que passou com o elfo. Aquela criatura só podia ser mágica mesmo, para proporcionar sensações como aquelas. Nunca que algo tão nojento como um homem, teria tais habilidades e toda aquela graça; foi o que pensou Toyohisa, enquanto tentava recriar em seus pensamentos, as cenas da noite passada.

Aquela boca macia e quente o engolindo, como se ele fosse o último pedaço de carne do mundo. Sentiu uma fisgada gostosa na região íntima.

— Sharm… - o drifter praticamente suspirou o nome do elfo.

— Oi!

A voz doce e calma atraiu sua atenção para a entrada da caverna.

Sharm estava parado ali, com o corpo todo molhado, e os cabelos caindo daquela forma extremamente sedutora sobre os olhos. Os quadris, que tinham as mesmas proporções que os ombros, davam a ele um aspecto um tanto feminino, mas, em contrapartida, o corpo musculoso e a estatura alta, não harmonizavam o conjunto. Mesmo assim, a beleza do macho era de tirar o juízo de qualquer um, pensava Toyohisa.

O elfo se aproximou do drifter, mas, antes mesmo de se sentar ao seu lado, pegou a blusa ali no chão e a vestiu.

— Desculpe… - o elfo ajeitou a peça no corpo tentando, mais uma vez, se cobrir ao máximo enquanto se sentava. – Não me sinto confortável com você me olhando assim! - Toyohisa desviou o rosto na hora. – Perdão, eu não quis dizer isso. - o elfo ficou preocupado por ter acusado o drifter de olhar seu corpo.

— Não fique se desculpando como se eu fosse o inocente! Eu entendo seus motivos.

O elfo sorriu de orelha a orelha com aquelas palavras. Amava a forma respeitosa e sincera que o drifter o tratava. Se esticou para beijar os lábios de Toyohisa, mas foi impedido pelo drifter que desviou o rosto, se afastando um pouco.

— Isso não é apenas um agradecimento, certo?

— Não! Me desculpe por isso!

— É, eu pude perceber bem… ontem à noite! Então, não devo mais fazer esse tipo de coisa com você, certo?

— Com ninguém! Não deve fazer isso com ninguém! Eu agi sem pensar, fiquei com medo de te assustar, por isso fiz você acreditar que era só um agradecimento inocente… eu sinto muito, Sharm!

— Não, tudo bem! Eu sei que você só quer me proteger.

— Que bom! Bem, então vamos indo! - Toyohisa se levantou e começou a se vestir. – Quero que esteja em casa ainda hoje! - Toyohisa parou a meio caminho de colocar seu habitual casaco vermelho assim que viu a expressão de profunda tristeza de Sharm. – Ei, o que foi?

— Não é nada!

— Não fique assim Sharm! Você precisa voltar pra casa, todo mundo está preocupado com você, e além do mais, você não pode ficar comigo pra sempre, não é!

O elfo ficou olhando para o drifter por um longo tempo. Agora pareceu ser a vez de Toyohisa se sentir desconfortável. Ignorou o máximo que pode aquelas esmeraldas e continuou a se vestir.

— Desculpe Sharm! Sabe que eu tenho que zelar pelo nome da minha família e pela minha posição de guerreiro.

— Não fique se desculpando como se tivesse alguma obrigação comigo! - Toyohisa o olhou surpreso; Sharm sorriu. – Eu também entendo seus motivos!

— Realmente… - o drifter voltou a se aproximar e se abaixou bem próximo do elfo. – … você é incrível, Sharm!

Toyohisa se inclinou na tentativa de beijar o elfo, que colocou a mão sobre os lábios do outro. Sharm sorriu divertido com a confusão no rosto do drifter.

— Já disse que não precisa me agradecer!

— Já disse que isso não é agradecimento! - Toyohisa, delicadamente, retirou a mão do elfo de sua boca e o beijou uma última vez.


	6. Boas vindas!

Já beirava o anoitecer quando, finalmente, Sharm e Toyohisa chegaram a aldeia élfica. Shara e seus irmãos menores, foram os primeiros a correrem, eufóricos, em direção ao elfo, que abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-los bem. Logo, toda aldeia começou a se juntar à família, abraçando Sharm. Toyohisa até tentou sair de mansinho, para deixar todos a sós. Sharm, com certeza, queria matar a saudade de casa, dos irmãos, dos amigos, tomar um bom banho e fazer uma a uma refeição decente, para depois dormir em uma cama macia e quente. Mas, logo foi arrastado junto a multidão de elfos, que pareciam dispostos a virar a noite comemorando a volta do último prisioneiro daqueles humanos imundos.

Toyohisa ficou muito surpreso ao saber que Sharm era o irmão mais velho de Shara e dos pequenos garotos que salvou da morte na floresta.

— Parece que você salvou a família toda, Toyohisa-san! - Shara se aproximou trazendo uma bebida de cheiro forte para o drifter provar.

— Sim, você foi o único que escapou do meu heroísmo, Shara!

— Na verdade, você acabou salvando todos nós! - de repente, o semblante feliz do elfo desapareceu – Sharm sempre foi alvo dessas perseguições. Não sei se ele te contou mas, aquela pomada de cura que demos a vocês, os chás, bebidas e todo tipo de medicamento da aldeia é administrado pelo Sharm; ele é quem cuida de toda a aldeia; até mesmo de outros condados élficos. - Toyohisa apenas escutava com muita atenção.

— Mas acabou sendo usado para fins mais sórdidos. Eu o encontrei na mesma sala onde estavam as elfas. Shara arregalou os olhos assustado. Os olhos, tão verdes quanto os do irmão, se encheram de água. Shara disfarçou rapidamente assim que um dos elfos passou ali para se servir de mais bebida. – Desculpe, acho que eu não devia falar sobre isso, mas, não quero que ele seja culpado por nada; ele foi tão vítima quanto aquelas mulheres.

— Então você sabe, o que aconteceu com ele?

— Sim eu sei.

— E, você sabe por que fizeram isso?

— Bem, porque aqueles monstros são uns doentes, e elfos são bem bonitos – Toyohisa olhou para Sharm, que sorria ainda muito contido para duas elfas que lhe serviam uma bebida – E o Sharm é o mais bonito de todos!

— Você acha ele bonito? Tipo o bastante pra desejar ele como aqueles humanos?

— Oe, está me ofendendo! - Toyohisa quase cuspiu a bebida – Não me compare aqueles monstros, e eles nem são humanos. Além disso, o Sharm é homem; o que eu faria com um homem?

— Desculpe, me perdoe, Toyohisa-san! Eu não queria ofendê-lo, juro! Mas o fato do Sharm ser homem não impede que você…

— HAA, VOU BUSCAR UM POUCO MAIS DE BEBIDA PRA NÓS; JÁ VOLTO! - Toyohisa saiu rápido, ignorando Shara dizendo que o jarro ainda estava cheio.

Se afastou até ver que Shara já estava distraído com outros convidados. Ficou olhando para Sharm que ainda conversava, um pouco mais animado, com as duas elfas. Seus olhares acabaram se cruzando. Toyohisa rapidamente tentou disfarçar, mas, sempre que voltava a observar o elfo, Sharm também fazia o mesmo. O drifter percebeu que as duas fêmeas passaram a acompanhar aquela troca de olhares entre eles. Achou mais prudente se aproximar e conversar normalmente com o elfo.

— Peguem leve com ele, garotas! Sharm precisa se recuperar da longa caminhada até a vila.

As garotas pareceram um pouco intimidadas com a presença do drifter e saíram discretamente.

— Nossa, não queria assustá-las assim, desculpa Sharm!

— Tudo bem, elas não ficaram assustadas com você! Na verdade elas ficaram com vergonha, porque estavam me perguntando sobre o bravo, forte, e belo drifter que salvou a minha vida!

— Uhm e você falou bem de mim pra elas?

— O quê? Achei que não gostasse de criaturas estranhas, feias e orelhudas! - Toyohisa continuou a fitá-lo, sério – Desculpe! Pelo menos elas são fêmeas, né! - Sharm ficou sem graça com o próprio comentário.

— Já disse que você não é feio! - Sharm acabou sorrindo um pouco — Mas, me parece que você vai ficar bem; doutor!

— Nossa, eles já te contaram é?

— Sim, contaram tudo!

— Tu… tudo? - a expressão de Sharm ficou pesarosa.

— Sim! Que você é o elfo mais inteligente, habilidoso, bondoso, e cobiçado de todos os reinos!

— Isso não tem graça nenhuma! - Sharm soltou o ar sorrindo aliviado, ganhando um cafuné meio rude do drifter.

— Só me disseram que você é quem cuida de tudo por aqui; o resto eu deduzi sozinho! - trocaram um olhar mais significativo. – Odeio admitir, mas, vou sentir a sua falta!

— Não se preocupe eu estarei bem aqui, todos os dias!

— Não, eu quis dizer que vou sentir saudades… - o drifter olhou em volta para se certificar de que estavam bem afastados dos outros. Se aproximou um pouco mais da orelha de Sharm e sussurrou, só pra ele ouvir – … do seu cabelo molhado caindo nos olhos, do seu rosto vermelho e ofegante, da forma tímida como a sua língua se move no meu…

— YHUU, TOYOHISA-KUN! - o Conde Saint-Germain apareceu gritando feito louco, atraindo a atenção de muita gente. – Opa, desculpem… - o Conde parou e ficou por um tempo olhando para Sharm e Toyohisa que se afastaram um pouco. – … não queria atrapalhar os dois.

— Não atrapalha! Deixa eu apresentar, esse é o Sharm! Ele é uma espécie de médico, curandeiro sei lá o quê! - Toyohisa sorriu satisfeito de sua explicação.

— Uhm, ele é alquimista, seu selvagem! E eu já conheço essa gracinha aqui! - O Conde segurou as mãos de Sharm e o olhou com piedade. – Eu sinto muito por tudo o que passou, já me informaram. Mas, não se preocupe, nunca mais passará por isso de novo!

— Não vai mesmo! Vou defendê-lo com a minha vida daqui pra frente!

— Oh, Deus! Também queria um príncipe assim, que caísse de joelhos por mim e me jurasse amor eterno! - o Conde simulou um desmaio, desistindo logo em seguida, ao notar que ninguém ali iria segurá-lo. Mais uma vez olhou malicioso para os dois. Sharm permanecia vermelho e Toyohisa lançava olhares furtivos ao elfo que corava ainda mais. – Uhm, sinto algo no ar!

— Sim, é a noite chegando! Já tá tarde, vou procurar Oda e Yoichi pra gente ir embora! - Toyohisa mais uma vez se perdeu olhando para Sharm – Até Sharm! Fique bem e se precisar, sabe que pode contar comigo.

O elfo apenas acompanhou com o olhar Toyohisa sumir de vista. Se despediu amigavelmente do Conde e foi se recolher.

— Já vai dormir, Sharm?

— Sim, estou muito cansado!

— Durma bem irmão e amanhã, esqueça tudo o que aconteceu de ruim com você; promete?

— Sim, prometo! Vida nova!

Sharm sorriu e foi se deitar. Tomou um bom banho na água morna, deixada pelos irmãos mais novos, que já começava a esfriar. Ficou feliz ao chegar em seu quarto e poder deitar na cama macia e confortável, do jeito que ele gostava. Viu aos pés da cama uma muda de roupas limpinhas separada. Ignorando as vestes ali, Sharm tateou embaixo da cama a procura de algo. Encontrou a blusa de Toyohisa que usou para se cobrir durante a viagem de volta a aldeia. A escondeu ali quando veio se trocar para a festa de recepção. Estava um pouco suja e amassada, mesmo assim, vestiu a peça. Aspirou a roupa. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro do drifter nela.

— Isso não foi ruim, então, não preciso esquecer!


	7. A decisão

As três semanas seguintes pareceram durar anos, na percepção temporal do drifter.

Shara e os outros elfos, reiniciaram os treinamentos dois dias após a volta do irmão para casa. No começo, Toyohisa não questionou a ausência de Sharm, por alguns motivos bem óbvios. Primeiro, não era da conta dele; segundo, Sharm precisava muito se recuperar do trauma e dos ferimentos; terceiro e, talvez, o mais importante: Sharm não era um guerreiro como os outros, e provavelmente, não manipulava armas de guerra. O fato de Sharm ser médico, curandeiro, ou seja lá o que fosse, deixava o drifter incomodado, pois sabia que, assim, não voltaria a vê-lo tão cedo. Agradecia mentalmente quando Yoichi e Oda perguntavam a Shara sobre o irmão, pois, Toyohisa, não tinha coragem de fazer o mesmo.

Toyohisa tentou, algumas vezes, se oferecer para ir até a aldeia buscar os remédios e bebidas, em vez de ficar e treinar os futuros guerreiros, como era sua obrigação. Mas, sempre mandavam algum elfo qualquer, que não estivesse conseguindo acompanhar o treinamento do dia, para tal tarefa. Sua sorte só mudou, quando começou a sentir fortes e inexplicáveis dores nas costas, e foi instruído por Oda – que Deus o abençoe – a procurar um "médico". Agradeceu também por Shara ter ficado encabulado o suficiente ao ponto de não conseguir tocá-lo, quando um dos elfos disse que ele também possuía algumas habilidades de cura. Saiu do acampamento de treinamento em direção a aldeia, tomando todo o cuidado em andar devagar, até não ser mais visto por ninguém.

Ser herói tinha lá suas desvantagens. Depois de salvar a aldeia do ataque dos soldados da Ordem e libertar as mulheres, Toyohisa passou a ser venerado como um deus pela maioria dos elfos. É claro que sempre havia um ou outro que se incomodava com a presença ameaçadora dos drifters, mas, ainda assim, era difícil se esquivar dos cumprimentos e dos insistentes pedidos para que o drifter tomasse uma bebida com eles.

Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar a casa onde Sharm e os irmão viviam, Toyohisa já se sentia até doente de verdade. Bateu à porta e foi atendido pelos dois irmãos menores de Sharm. Os garotinhos, em especial, eram de longe os que mais demonstravam carinho por Toyohisa.

– Yo, crianças!

– TOYOHISA-SAN! - os garotinhos voaram em direção ao drifter o abraçando. – Você veio visitar a gente né, né? Vai nos ensinar a lutar também, não é? - os garotos ficaram eufóricos.

– Verdade, acho que já passou da hora de vocês aprenderem um pouco também. Mas, hoje eu vim buscar os remédios e insumos.

Os meninos correram até um canto e pegaram trouxas cheias de medicamentos e garrafas.

– Aqui, Sharm deixa sempre tudo separado, é só levar.

– Por falar no Sharm, gostaria de saber se ele está bem; posso vê-lo?

– Claro, Toyohisa-san!

Um dos garotos indicou a estufa onde Sharm preparava seus medicamentos e atendia seus pacientes.

– Mas espere um pouco por favor, ele está com uma paciente e pediu pra não ser interrompido.

"Uma" paciente foi tudo o que Toyohisa ouviu. Assim que o garoto se afastou, Toyohisa entrou sem esperar ou se anunciar.

Assim que abriu a porta, a elfa que lavava as mãos em uma pequena bacia, pulou de susto, jogando um pouco de água na cara do drifter. Sharm estava bem ao lado, sentado em uma pequena cama; sem camisa.

– Toyohisa-san? O que houve? - o elfo se apressou em se vestir. Pegou um pano e foi em direção ao drifter com a intenção de secá-lo. Toyohisa pegou o pano das mãos de Sharm com um pouco de brutalidade.

– Nada de mais. Só queria saber se estava bem, mas… - o drifter encarou a garota que encolheu até quase sumir – Você me parece ótimo. Que bom, vou indo então.

– Toyohisa-san, espera! - Sharm segurou o drifter pela mão, o detendo. A garota ficou olhando para as mãos unidas dos dois por um tempo, até se dar conta do que fazia. Pediu desculpas e saiu correndo dali.

– Pensei que você fosse o médico.

– Eu sou. Só estava treinando ela, talvez eu tenha que me afastar por um tempo.

– Uhm, brincando de médico; essa é mais velha que o Yoichi. Bom, mas isso não é da minha conta.

– Espera, na verdade, isso também diz respeito a você. - o elfo prendeu o braço do drifter com ainda mais força. Toyohisa o encarou, esperando. Sharm respirou fundo. Tinha treinado a semana toda para aquele momento, mas, de uma forma que nem a medicina podia explicar, sua voz simplesmente desapareceu. Era como se seu cérebro e sua fala não pudessem funcionar ao mesmo tempo. As coisas que tinha para falar ao drifter não se materializavam em sons. – Eu… eu… - na prática aquilo parecia muito mais difícil – Eu vou com você. Vou participar dos treinos. Também quero lutar pelo meu povo. - acabou falando qualquer coisa que parecesse mais fácil de dizer.

– Você não é um guerreiro. A coisa mais perigosa que você deve saber manipular é uma tesoura. - Toyohisa riu. – Além do mais, quem vai cuidar da aldeia.

– Por isso a Merith ficará no meu lugar.

– Ah, quem, eu? - a elfa voltava cabisbaixa, trazendo algumas ervas, e se assustou com o que ouviu – Eu, ficar no seu lugar, como curandeira?

– Tem certeza, Sharm? - Toyohisa avaliou a garota que parecia meio perdida na conversa.

– Tenho sim!

– Ah, tem? - a elfa olhava de um para outro, com medo. – Mas, Sharm-san, você não pode lutar assim; não pode nem se esforçar.

– Assim como?

– Assim, sem experiência. Mas não se preocupe Merith, será mais fácil para mim se o Toyohisa-san estiver ao meu lado.

Sharm não se importou com o fato de que, provavelmente, seu rosto agora estava tão corado quanto o de Toyohisa que, este sim, ficou bastante incomodado com isso.

– Caramba então vamos logo, não tenho tempo para as frescuras de vocês.

O drifter saiu pisando duro. Merith estava apavorada. Sharm só não tinha certeza se era pela nova responsabilidade que a esperava, ou pelo risco que ele corria. Talvez pelos dois.


	8. Seus problemas, são seus problemas

Sob várias recomendações de Merith, muitas das quais, acabaram deixando o drifter com uma pontinha de ciúmes, Sharm e Toyohisa seguiram viagem até o acampamento na floresta.

Haviam rumores entre os outobristas de que novos e poderosos drifters teriam aparecido ao norte, sob o comando do Rei Negro. Era bem provável que talvez, não fossem tão bem-vindos como Toyohisa e os outros. Se uma guerra explodisse, com certeza, os elfos seriam os que mais sofreriam, já que, apesar da vida-longa, eram os mais frágeis e despreparados, diante os bravos anões e os humanos traiçoeiros; sem contar com algumas estranhas criaturas, de natureza imprevisível. Toyohisa não gostava de gente fraca, mas também, não gostava de ver essa mesma gente sofrer. E agora, parecia ter ainda mais motivos para se preocupar.

Olhou para Sharm. Já fazia tempo desde que o elfo voltou a aldeia e retomou sua antiga vida. Mas a aparência de Sharm preocupava Toyohisa. Apesar de não estar mais ferido e visivelmente debilitado, o elfo parecia ainda mais abatido e preocupado. Como sempre, Toyohisa preferiu ignorar qualquer problema. Se Sharm precisasse de algo, Toyohisa ajudaria com certeza, mas, fora isso, preferia não se envolver demais, aliás, já havia feito isso antes e ainda se culpava mentalmente por isso.

— Oe, não vai levar nada?

— Não se preocupe, tudo o que eu preciso está ai.

— Eu estou querendo dizer… você vai me deixar carregar tudo sozinho?

— Oh, desculpe. - Sharm pegou o mapa e o cantil de água que estavam na mão do drifter.

— Ah, só pode ser brincadeira!

— Desculpe, Toyohisa-san, não estou acostumado com tanto peso.

— Mas você é quase 20 cm maior que eu.

— Mas não tenho nem metade da sua força. Podemos parar um pouco se você estiver cansado.

— Claro, e podemos aumentar um dia de viajem também. - era bem evidente o tom de sarcasmo na voz do drifter.

Toyohisa estava sim muito cansado, mas, fazer uma parada só por isso e aumentar o tempo de percurso, seria perigoso, já que a noite se aproximava. Se andassem bem rápido, chegariam ao acampamento antes de escurecer por completo.

Conforme andavam, Toyohisa percebeu que Sharm começava a ficar muito para trás.

— Não me diga que está cansado.

— Tá, não digo então. - Sharm utilizou a mesma nota de ironia que o drifter.

— É sério isso, Sharm? Eu carrego todo o peso, ando mais rápido e você é quem cansa primeiro? Daquela vez, quando voltamos a aldeia, achei que era porque você estava ferido, mas não, parece que você é lerdo mesmo. Devia ter ficado lá, com a Merith.

— Não acredito que vai brigar comigo por causa de um ciúme infantil.

— Quê? - Toyohisa até parou de andar. – Ficou louco? Eu, com ciúmes; de você? Seu lugar nem é aqui, você não sabe lutar como um guerreiro de verdade.

— Nenhum elfo nunca soube lutar, você os ensinou. Se não queria que eu viesse, era só dizer. - Sharm pegou uma das enormes mochilas que o drifter carregava e a jogou nas costas. – Não se preocupe, não deixarei você carregar todo o peso, eu…

Sharm soltou a mochila. Uma forte dor fez seu corpo se dobrar, o levando ao chão. Toyohisa largou todas as coisas e correu ver o que tinha acontecido. Sharm tocou a barriga sentindo todas as dores se concentrarem ali. Levou um susto quando sentiu a mão do drifter tocar ali também. A surpresa foi tanta, que a dor acabou ficando em segundo plano.

— É pelo que aconteceu a você daquela vez, não é; quando eu te conheci? - Sharm gelou. Fez que sim com a cabeça ainda baixa. Toyohisa se sentiu péssimo. Não queria fazer Sharm reviver aquelas lembranças amargas.

— Desculpe, Toyohisa-san, eu realmente não queria ter que deixar você carregar todo esse peso.

— Oe, não me importo! - rapidamente o drifter jogou as duas mochilas nas costas, mantendo sua velha pose onipotente – Eu carrego. Carrego até você se for preciso, você sabe disso.

— Sim, eu sei. - Sharm se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade – Mas não quero que você me carregue, eu ainda posso andar.

— Sim pode. - o drifter fez Sharm se sentar ali na grama – Amanhã. Vamos passar a noite aqui, não quero que se machuque.

— Não acha perigoso passar a noite aqui?

— Acredite, não vai encontrar nada mais perigoso que eu nessa floresta.

— Gosto do perigo, as vezes. Sharm envolveu o pescoço do drifter. Os dedos já habilidosos com aquele tipo de carícias entraram pelos cabelos escuros da nuca, trazendo os lábios do drifter de encontro aos seus.

— Não devia. - Toyohisa desviou do contato, deixando Sharm desolado – Não devia gostar. Devia ficar bem longe de qualquer tipo de ameaça.

— Essa é a forma legal que você encontrou pra me dizer para manter distância?

— Nunca disse isso. Só não quero acabar me envolvendo com você a ponto de não poder mais voltar atrás. Eu disse lembra: uma vez tudo bem, mas, duas… sem chance. – Uma vez foi o suficiente! - Toyohisa retirou as mãos do elfo de seus ombros, o afastando.

— Exatamente, uma vez foi o suficiente. - Sharm se virou para o outro lado e dormiu.

Sharm tinha certeza de que, apesar da mesma frase, naquele momento, eles não falavam a mesma língua.

E isso estava bem além dos idiomas.


	9. Uma segunda veztalvez

– Por que demoraram tanto, era para terem chego ontem. Ou melhor, por que o Sharm está aqui? - Shara foi o primeiro a se surpreender com a presença do irmão ali.

É verdade que Toyohisa pensou, várias vezes, em dar meia volta e levar Sharm de volta a aldeia, principalmente quando Sharm voltou a passar mal, vomitando e sentindo algumas dores regulares. Mas, além de deixar o elfo chateado ao ter a companhia recusada pelo drifter, ainda existia a vontade que Toyohisa tinha de manter o elfo por perto, mesmo que fosse apenas para poder apreciar sua beleza. Sabia que até certo ponto estava sendo egoísta e imprudente, mas, agora já era tarde para arrependimentos. O jeito era aproveitar ao máximo a ajuda de Sharm ali.

– Ah, o Sharm… - Toyohisa olhou para o elfo que estava pálido. Achou melhor não dizer nada sobre seu mal estar na floresta. – O Sharm e eu estávamos muito cansados; paramos pra passar a noite.

– Cansados… com menos de um dia de viagem. E por que você veio Sharm?

– Ele também quer lutar. - Toyohisa parecia disposto a justificar o motivo de trazer Sharm junto.

– Quê? Mas ele odeia armas e guerras mais que tudo na vida.

Sharm olhou meio de lado para Toyohisa que, apesar de tentar sempre defendê-lo, pareceu tão desconfiado quanto Shara.

– Eu fiquei preocupado com vocês aqui. Acho que seria bem mais produtivo se alguém como eu pudesse acompanhar os feridos e doentes de perto.

– Sim, seria mesmo de grande ajuda, ganharíamos tempo, mas, quem vai cuidar da aldeia?

– Ah, não se preocupe, o Sharm deixou tudo com a Merith.

– Não, o Sharm não faria isso. A Merith quase matou a gente, várias vezes, porque confundiu ácido com xarope e destilado com descongestionante nasal.

– Ela já aprendeu a diferença! - Sharm tratou logo de defender a elfa, ou melhor, se defender.

– Que bom, senão quando voltarmos, os elfos estarão realmente extintos.

Toyohisa passou por Sharm com cara de quem não estava entendendo mais nada e foi se reunir com Oda e Yoichi. O semblante já bastante irritado de Toyohisa só piorou, quando se aproximou dos outros dois drifters, que pareciam se divertir as suas custas.

– Olha, parece que ganhamos um médico, Oda-san!

– Sim, pode ir passando pra cá, Yoichi-kun! - o velho estendeu a mão todo feliz.

– Que saco, sabia que era arriscado! - Yoichi entregou um punhado de ouro e prata a Oda, que sorriu satisfeito.

– Oe, o que diabos estão apostando?

– Eu que você ia manter a pose de guerreiro intocável, e voltar sozinho da aldeia. E adivinha, eu perdi.

– Eu arrisquei menos. - Oda contava seus lucros – Sabia que o Toyo aqui não ia resistir aquele par de olhos verdes e aquele sorriso inocente.

– Eu sou um grande guerreiro, e minha honra continua inabalável. - Toyohisa arrancou o dinheiro das mãos de Oda. – Eu fico com isso. – Olhos verdes, como se não fossem todos iguais…

Toyohisa mal se virou no mesmo lugar e deu de cara com Sharm ali parado. E lá estavam eles de novo… os malditos e hipnotizantes olhos verdes. Oda tinha toda razão, era mesmo difícil resistir aqueles olhos. Toyohisa deu graças que não vieram acompanhados daquele sorriso; seria sua ruína.

Sharm sustentou o olhar do drifter por um tempo, até perceber que seria traído pela vontade imensa que tinha de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

– Não precisa fazer essa cara, só vim buscar alguns preparos para começar meu trabalho, já vou voltar para o acampamento.

– Acampamento? Pensei que fosse dormir aqui com a gente. - Toyohisa tentou, a todo custo, ignorar as risadinhas idiotas de Oda e Yoichi.

– E por que eu dormiria aqui com vocês? Meu lugar nem é aqui, nem sou um guerreiro de verdade. Além disso, você já teve muito da minha companhia. Não seria legal ter que "cuidar" de mim uma segunda vez; uma foi o suficiente, não é! - Sharm fez questão de dar bastante ênfase no sentido do cuidar de Toyohisa.

– Sharm…

Sharm terminou de pegar tudo o que precisava e saiu, ignorando qualquer reação por parte de Toyohisa.

– Sabe, Yoichi-kun, acho que o Toyohisa-san vai ter que te pagar aquelas moedas de volta, não acha justo?

– Sim, muito justo, já que é bem provável que, talvez, amanhã, nós nem tenhamos mais um médico aqui no acampamento.

– Verdade, já tinha até me esquecido do quanto elfos são orgulhosos. - Oda sorriu vitorioso vendo Toyohisa fechar os punhos em rendimento.

Toyohisa pegou sua espada, seu casaco, e caminhou em direção a saída do castelo. Antes de deixar o local, jogou o saco de moedas nas fuças de Oda, arrancando algumas risadas exageradas de Yoichi e uns palavrões de Oda.

– Não são… - Oda e Yoichi o observaram surpresos – … os olhos; não são todos iguais.

Toyohisa seguiu Sharm até a sua tenda. Ficou feliz pelo fato de que Sharm não dividia espaço com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com Shara, assim, se sentia menos culpado. Observou por uma pequena fresta Sharm trabalhar a luz de velas. O jogo de sobras mais o forte cheiro de especiarias e ervas manipuladas por Sharm, deixava o ambiente convidativo para outra noite a dois. Ficou com receio de entrar. Talvez as moedas tivessem sido uma melhor escolha.

– Você sabe que eu posso sentir o seu cheiro, não é? - Sharm se virou lentamente, cruzando os braços parecendo irritado – Quer alguma coisa?

– Não me pergunte isso. - Toyohisa entrou, parando bem a frente de Sharm, também assumindo uma postura defensiva. – Por que quis vir junto, e não adianta mentir de novo.

– Mentir? Se acha que eu estava mentindo, então encontre sozinho a resposta.

Sharm tentou sair, mas o drifter segurou seu pulso, o prensando contra a mesa, derrubando vários frascos no chão.

– Não seja ingênuo, é claro que eu sei a resposta.

– Sa… sabe?

– Sei.

Toyohisa deitou o corpo de Sharm sobre a mesa. A mão do drifter entrou por baixo da blusa de Sharm, acariciando a pele do seu abdômen, já não mais tão definido. Sharm ficou em choque. Ele sabia? Mesmo? Mas como? Então não tinha mais o que temer, agora eles só precisavam ter aquela conversa do que fazer daqui pra frente e…

– Eu sei que você também me quer; uma segunda vez.

Toyohisa beijou Sharm com toda a sua fúria. Sharm ficou revoltado com a falta de sensibilidade por parte do drifter e tentou o empurrar para longe, derrubando ainda mais coisas por todo lado. Mas, acabou desistindo de lutar. No fundo, uma outra noite com o drifter, era tudo o que desejava no momento. Deixou Toyohisa aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, quase devorando-o.

– SHARM, CUIDADO!

Uma dor aguda atingiu Toyohisa em cheio. O drifter soltou Sharm levando a mão ao ombro direito que sangrava. Era possível ver a ponta da flecha atravessada ali. Na entrada da barraca, Shara apontava outra flecha em direção ao drifter.

– O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SHARA, FICOU LOUCO? - Sharm entrou na frente do drifter. – PODIA TER MATADO ELE.

– E É EXATAMENTE O QUE EU VOU FAZER.

Nesse momento, Oda e Yoichi chegaram correndo para saber o motivo de toda aquela gritaria. Viram Toyohisa sangrando com uma flecha enfiada no ombro. Sharm em pânico, com os braços abertos entre o irmão e Toyohisa.

– PARE SHARA, POR QUE ESTÁ NOS ATACANDO? - Oda e Yoichi acabaram conseguindo desarmar o elfo que permanecia agitado.

– ELE ESTAVA ATACANDO O SHARM! TRAIDORES! ENTÃO ERA ISSO, PRETENDIAM NOS ATACAR E NOS DEVORAR QUANDO ESTIVÉSSEMOS FRAGILIZADOS?

– De… devorar? - Oda e Yoichi pareceram tão assustados quanto Shara, porém, um pouco confusos também.

– Não, não é isso. Eu também fiquei bastante assustado da primeira vez. É um costume que não existe no nosso povo, não é nada perigoso, eu juro. - Sharm trocou um olhar aflito com Toyohisa. A essa altura, já sabia o peso que um beijo trocado entre eles podia ter – É apenas uma forma estranha de agradecimento.

– Agradecimento? - Shara pareceu se desarmar um pouco – Mas tão selvagem assim?

– Sim, sim, claro! - Oda, já começando a compreender o que realmente estava acontecendo ali, resolveu usar de todo o seu poder de persuasão para ajudar – Não vê como essa criatura é selvagem; como atacou o general Aram e todos aqueles soldados no castelo? - Shara fez que sim, já parecendo bastante conformado – Então, até aforma dele ser gentil pode parecer bem selvagem.

– Eu… eu… eu não fazia ideia… - Shara ficou desolado com a própria atitude de atacar Toyohisa – eu sinto muito, Toyohisa-san.

– Bom, eu sinto mais. - Toyohisa sentiu uma fisgada no ombro, fazendo-o gemer de dor. Sharm correu tentar remover a flecha, mas foi rudemente afastado pelo drifter – Não, deixa que o Yoichi cuida disso.

– Mas eu sou o médico aqui. - Sharm ficou alterado com a grosseria do drifter.

– Você pode até ser médico, mas, pensando melhor, você não devia mesmo estar aqui.


	10. O medo de Sharm

Ninguém no acampamento ficou sabendo do ocorrido daquela noite fora os próprios envolvidos, e, ainda assim, todos evitavam tocar no assunto. Shara foi o que ficou mais perturbado com tudo. Passou as seis últimas semanas implorando perdão ao drifter, que já se sentia mais incomodado com as desculpas do que com a flechada. Mesmo que Shara fosse o culpado pela desagradável ferida, Toyohisa parecia mais receoso em relação a Sharm. Não chegou a ignorar totalmente a presença do elfo, já que teriam de conviver bem, devido ao treinamento. Mas não permitia nenhum tipo de contato mais íntimo ou sugestivo.

Sharm, por outro lado, tentou inúmeras vezes, se aproximar do drifter, falhando em todas elas. O tempo estava passando e precisava logo abrir o jogo com Toyohisa; precisava contar sobre o bebe. Só de tentar imaginar a reação do drifter, ao descobrir que teria um filho com outro homem, deixava Sharm enjoado e suando frio. Mas não tinha opção. A gestação dos elfos era absurdamente rápida em relação a humana, e logo não haveria mais meios de se esconder. Ou contava ou seria descoberto.

Ainda estava tentando descobrir qual seria a menos ruim, quando escutou alguém entrar na barraca; sabia quem era só pelos passos. Continuou o que fazia, ignorando a presença daquela pessoa, como havia feito durante as duas últimas semanas, quando desistiu de tentar uma reconciliação. Sentiu o homem parar bem as suas costas.

– Preciso de mais ervas.

– Já te dei a quantidade suficiente por hoje.

– Bom, acredito que vou precisar de mais. - Toyohisa mostrou a mão, que sangrava muito. Provavelmente, algum elfo progrediu muito durante o treinamento. – Desculpe, vai ter que limpar a barraca depois.

Sharm estendeu as ervas, mas Toyohisa ficou apenas o encarando meio sem jeito.

– Estou ferido, não vou conseguir trocar o curativo do ombro e fazer o da mão também. Além disso, eu sou canhoto, você sabe.

– Não tem problema, o Yoichi pode cuidar disso.

Ignorando a dispensa de Sharm, Toyohisa se sentou ali, arrancando a jaqueta e a blusa. O curativo estava uma zona, provavelmente era o próprio Toyohisa quem estava cuidando do ferimento. Sharm começou a preparar as ervas. Toyohisa era uma negação em cuidar de si mesmo, e com certeza, aquilo devia estar infeccionado. Quando Sharm se aproximou, Toyohisa o puxou, fazendo o elfo se sentar e seu colo. Sharm fez cara de indignação para o drifter.

– Assim fica melhor pra você alcançar.

Sharm achou melhor ignorar aquilo e voltou a sua tarefa. Removeu a atadura e limpou o buraco que já estava praticamente cicatrizado. Passou um pouco da mistura de ervas ali com todo o cuidado. Toyohisa fechou os olhos e sorriu assim que o elfo o tocou.

– Acredito que já esteja curado; está até rindo.

– Não estou rindo, estou sorrindo. É bom poder sentir a sua pele na minha.

– Não comece com isso de novo, Toyohisa-san.

– Desculpe, pensei que depois de tanto tempo, você também sentisse a minha falta.

– Não é como se eu tivesse escolhido assim.

– Sharm… - Toyohisa tocou as laterais do corpo de Sharm – Opa, sujei a sua blusa de sangue. Acho melhor você tirar.

Toyohisa subiu a blusa do elfo de uma vez, quase a arrancando.

Assim, totalmente exposto, ficava bem evidente o quanto o corpo de Sharm havia mudado nesse tempo. A barriga já se encontrava bem grande e arredondada, com um formato bem específico. Os mamilos, vermelhos e um pouco inchados. A temperatura da pele de Sharm também estava altíssima; coisas típicas daquele estado. Toyohisa não conseguiu esconder uma nota de curiosidade sobre aquelas mudanças drásticas no elfo, em tão pouco tempo.

Sharm foi pego tão desprevenido, que demorou pra notar que o drifter avaliava minuciosamente sua aparência. Pulou do colo do drifter, em pânico, voltando a se cobrir. Toyohisa percebeu o quanto aquilo deixou Sharm perturbado.

– Oe, não precisa ficar assim, eu não me importo. - Toyohisa se levantou tentando novamente abraçar o elfo, que se desvencilhou mais uma vez. – Eu sei que você só fica aqui, parado o dia todo, mexendo nessas ervas. Normal você ter engordado tanto assim.

– Eu não estou gordo.

– Sharm, tá sim. Mas relaxa, vou colocar você em uma dura rotina de treinamentos, depois da guerra.

– Depois da guerra?

– Sim, depois da guerra. Não vou deixar você lutar.

– E por que não?

– Porque você não é como os outros elfos.

– Sim, sou o mais forte fisicamente e bem maior que todos eles. Além de ser o único que pode salvar a vida de um, durante combate.

– Não importa, eu sou o comandante e eu decido quem vai lutar.

– Mas é o meu povo que vai lutar, e eles são importantes pra mim.

– Então, você me entende. Porque… - Toyohisa parou e ficou encarando o chão, antes de tomar coragem e encarar Sharm de novo – Você também é importante pra mim. - Sharm pareceu muito surpreso com aquelas palavras – Esquece, eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você; já tomei minha decisão.

Antes que Toyohisa saísse, sem nem ao menos refazer as ataduras, Sharm o segurou pelo braço bom.

– Eu não estou gordo porque comi demais ou porque fico o dia todo sentado aqui.

Sharm voltou a se aproximar do drifter e tomou coragem para pegar as mãos do homem e colocá-las em sua barriga. Ficou esperando, ansioso, por alguma reação de compreensão por parte do outro. Toyohisa moveu as mãos sentindo a rigidez que não era normal. Se fosse mesmo gordura, seria mais maleável, com certeza. Sentiu algumas discretas ondulações.

– Sharm, você tá com verme?

– Verme? Não! Claro que não, não fale isso.

– Olha, eu não sei qual é o seu problema mas, eu já disse que não me importo. - Toyohisa voltou a abraçá-lo – Eu sei que briguei com você e que faz um tempão já que a gente não conversa direito. Você deve sim estar com raiva mas, eu sinto a sua falta, Sharm.

– Mas e todo aquela história de honra? Isso não te incomoda?

– Sim, mas ninguém precisa saber. Somos homens, e homens precisam de algum conforto em tempos de guerra também. De mulher aqui só tem a Olminu, mas você sabe que eu prefiro você. - Sharm sorriu pela primeira vez. – Além disso, ficar com um homem tem lá suas grandes vantagens. Homens são duros na queda, aguentam mais, sabe. E o mais importante… homens, não engravidam. - Sharm sentiu o corpo todo perder as forças – Já pensou que tragédia você descobrir que será pai bem no meio de uma guerra? Pior ainda, com qualquer uma assim. Eu só quero ter meus filhos com a minha esposa, com a mulher que eu escolher pra formar uma família, e, com certeza, isso não será tão cedo. Agora, eu só quero aproveitar a sua companhia, Sharm.

Toyohisa voltou a tentar beijar o elfo. Sentiu a umidade no rosto pálido. Lágrimas. Sharm estava chorando; em silêncio. Sua feição era de puro sofrimento. Num primeiro momento, Toyohisa ficou sem reação. Será que havia dito alguma besteira? Talvez Sharm tenha ficado com ciúmes de Olminu, ou, da suposta esposa, que Toyohisa cogitou ter um dia.

– Não acredito que você vai bancar o ofendido agora, Sharm. Eu realmente gosto muito de você, mas, eu já disse antes, lembra; nada de compromissos.

– Tudo bem, você tem razão. É como eu disse daquela vez, você não precisa assumir nenhuma obrigação comigo. - Sharm começou a separar algumas coisas.

– Oe, o que está fazendo?

– Obedecendo ao comandante. Eu não vou participar da guerra, eu vou embora… agora mesmo.

– Quê? Você não pode ir embora assim, espere até o final dos treinos. Serão mais um ou dois meses, e…

– EU NÃO POSSO ESPERAR. - Sharm perdeu o controle e começou a chorar de novo – Eu não posso mais esperar. E quer saber, eu também não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você; já tomei minha decisão.


	11. Perigo familiar

No outro dia bem cedo, quando Toyohisa foi até a tenda de Sharm, o elfo não estava mais lá. Sabia que Sharm tinha realmente ido embora, pois suas coisas também haviam sumido. Não conseguia entender porque Sharm ficou tão magoado assim, afinal já haviam conversado sobre isso outras vezes. Não estava falando sério, não pretendia deixar Sharm depois da guerra. Daria um jeito de continuar com o elfo mesmo que isso ferisse seu orgulho de guerreiro. Só lamentava não ter tido coragem suficiente ainda de dizer isso a ele.

Levou um susto quando alguém entrou. Por um momento, chegou a pensar que fosse Sharm. Mas, infelizmente era Shara, que, com certeza, iria questioná-lo sobre a partida repentina do irmão.

– Ele foi embora. - Toyohisa não conseguiu esconder o sentimento de tristeza na voz.

– Eu sei, ele voltou para aldeia, falei com ele antes dele ir.

– Desculpe, acho que foi minha culpa. Ele ficou irritado quando eu disse que ele não poderia lutar. - Toyohisa não contaria todos os motivos que levaram Sharm a querer ir embora do acampamento, e acreditava que Sharm também não os contou ao irmão.

– Eu não sei nem por que ele veio. O Sharm não é assim, ele vem agindo de uma forma muito estranha desde que foi resgatado.

– Não é pra menos. Passar por aquele todo inferno destrói qualquer pessoa.

– Claro, mas, ele parece triste, sabe. Acho que ele se sente excluído depois do que aconteceu e começou a se isolar. Ele tem vergonha de ficar perto das pessoas e elas acabarem tocando no assunto. Toyohisa-san, durante todo esse tempo, eu notei que você e o Sharm se aproximaram muito. - Toyohisa girou os olhos como se procurasse uma espécie de saída de emergência –Você notou algo de… – Shara exitou um pouco – … diferente no Sharm? Eu quero dizer, ele parecia normal?

– Defina normal! Seu irmão esteve em poder daqueles monstros por dois longos meses, como acha que ele poderia estar normal?

– Não é isso, Toyohisa-san! Você notou algo de errado com ele; algo que não deveria estar lá?

– Você quer dizer, físico? Não sei, ele só tá gordo; só isso. - Shara pareceu não entender bem o que aquilo tinha a ver com os problemas de Sharm – Mas eu não disse isso a ele; não assim, tão descaradamente. - Toyohisa tratou logo de se defender.

– Você disse gordo?

– Não ele… olha ele passou por muita coisa ruim, tá bem. E eu não sou babá do seu irmão, ele já tá bem grandinho pra tomar conta da própria vida.

Oda, que ouvia a discussão do lado de fora, percebeu que Toyohisa não queria falar muito sobre sua aproximação com o elfo. Mas, algo cheirava mal nessa história toda. Se Sharm gostava tanto assim do drifter e parecia ser correspondido, então, por que foi embora assim, de repente? Além disso, Shara disse que o irmão vinha se isolando e se escondendo de todos, desde que voltou a aldeia. Foi ai que uma coisa bizarra ficou martelando na sua cabeça. Oda preferiu se ocultar e esperar pela saída de Toyohisa. Assim que viu o guerreiro se afastando, entrou, com a desculpa de ajudar Shara a organizar os medicamentos deixados pelo irmão.

– Shara, me conte uma coisa que eu ainda não consegui entender. Por que o seu irmão foi levado com as mulheres? Pensei que a intenção da Ordem, com aquilo, era apenas impedir a reprodução da sua espécie.

– E era! É que, o Sharm… bem, ele não é um elfo comum; ele nasceu diferente. - Oda notou o desconforto de Shara e acabou conseguindo deduzir o improvável sozinho.

– Ele pode se reproduzir; como uma fêmea? - Shara fitou o chão e Oda teve certeza que acertou em cheio. – Acha que ele fugiu porque pode estar esperando uma criança de um daqueles soldados?

– Não de jeito nenhum! Você mesmo viu quando Toyohisa encontrou o Sharm, naquele dia, havia muito sangue, provavelmente entre suas pernas, então, eu tenho certeza de que ele…

– Abortou. - mais uma vez Oda soube que estava certo.

– É bem provável. O próprio Sharm jamais aceitaria ter um filho naquelas circunstâncias; muito menos de um forasteiro. Meu povo não aceita filhos fora de uma união élfica legítima.

– Então, se ele não está esperando um bebe…

– Eu não disse que ele não está. - Oda encarou Shara, curioso – Quero dizer, ele dá todos os indícios, eu notei como ele está enorme e muito irritado. Mas, já faz tempo desde que ele sofreu todos aqueles abusos, e o único homem com quem o Sharm mantém mais contato é o Toyohisa-san… Mas não estou dizendo que o Sharm está esperando um filho dele. - Shara se apressou em deixar claro que não estava acusando o drifter de nada.

– SHARM ESTÁ ESPERANDO UM FILHO DO IDIOTA DO TOYOHISA.

– EU NÃO DISSE ISSO.

– MAS É ÓBVIO QUE ESTÁ.

– NÃO DIGA UMA COISA DESSAS, POR FAVOR, ODA-SAN!

– Por isso eles vinham brigando tanto ultimamente. Provavelmente o Sharm estava tentando contar sobre a gravidez e o Toyohisa acabava falando alguma merda e estragando tudo. Dessa vez ele deve ter exagerado, por isso o Sharm foi embora. Mas, com certeza, o Sharm não contou nada, senão o Toyo teria surtado.

– Não pode ser, isso é horrível. Meu povo não vai aceitar isso, eles vão se revoltar contra o Sharm; ele corre perigo.

– O Sharm é esperto, ele vai saber se virar por enquanto. Nós vamos ajudar vocês com isso também.

– Mas e o Toyohisa, ele não vai aceitar isso. Como vamos contar pra ele?

– Oe, contar o quê? - Toyohisa entrou de uma vez, surpreendendo Oda e Shara. – Se for algum problema com o Sharm, é melhor começarem a falar.

– Temos problemas mais graves que o Sharm agora. - dois elfos chegaram a tenda, acompanhados de Olminu e seu chefe. – Um guerreiro com a mesma vestimenta que a sua, foi visto ao Norte, entre os Ends.

– Com a mesma vestimenta só não, tinha a sua cara.

– Talvez, todos os Shimazus sejam assustadores assim como o Toyohisa-san.

– Com, a mesma vestimenta você disse? - Toyohisa ignorou a conversa paralela dos dois elfos, se focando apenas no conteúdo perturbador dela – Poderia ser o meu tio, que voltou para me buscar e também se perdeu? Lutávamos juntos quando eu vim parar nesse mundo doido. Mas por que os Ends, meu tio é um homem de bem, jamais lutaria sem uma causa nobre.

– Uhm, mas isso não seria possível. Duas pessoas do mesmo período temporal não atravessam as portas; teria que ser de uns dez anos atrás, ou, a frente; no mínimo. - o mago outobrista avaliava a possibilidade.

– Dez anos, você disse? - Toyohisa se alterou de repente – Meu pai desapareceu há exatamente dez anos atrás, antes que eu me tornasse General. Mas é a mesma situação, meu pai também é um homem honrado, não entraria em uma guerra tão brutal sem um bom motivo.

– Um pai lutaria qualquer batalha, por mais estúpida que fosse, para salvar a vida de seu filho. - Oda disse aquilo mais para si mesmo que para qualquer outro ali.

– Eu sou um general, estou sempre em risco, meu pai sabe disso.

– Iehisa Shimazu, Primeiro General, desaparecido em batalha no ano de 1585, nas proximidades da Província de Satsuma. - o mago outobrista lia todas as informações colhidas pela Organização. – Objetivo atual: impedir que os drifters liderem a grande rebelião dos humanoides contra os Ends.

– Mas isso seria lutar contra o Toyohisa. Como ele faria isso sem acabar com a vida do próprio filho?

– Talvez ele não precise fazer isso diretamente. Temos informações de que Iehisa estava se deslocando em direção ao sul de Orte. Seja lá o que ele esteja planejando, vai começar pelos elfos. Os Ends tem espiões em cada canto deste mundo. Eles devem ter espalhado a informação de que o Toyohisa os está ajudando, e vão usar isso como trunfo. Por algum motivo, eles parecem acreditar que massacrando os elfos, vão desestabilizar a liderança de Toyohisa.

– Espiões você disse? - Toyohisa se alarmou.

– Sim, é bem provável que estejam seguindo vocês, principalmente você, Toyohisa-san; desde a invasão ao castelo. A essa altura, já sabem como tentar te manipular, e, infelizmente, tenho que dizer que me parece que seu pai pode participar disso.

– Não temos tempo a perder. - Toyohisa foi em direção a saída. – Vou atrás do Sharm.

– Toyohisa-san, já dissemos que o Sharm não é importante agora.

– Estão errados. O Sharm sempre foi importante, principalmente agora.


	12. Encontro

A viagem de volta a aldeia foi mais difícil do que Sharm previu.

Quando chegou ao acampamento há algumas semanas atrás, estava extremamente mais leve e ágil do que agora. Teve que abandonar quase metade de suas provisões pelo caminho. Ainda tinha que parar para acampar a noite, e se esconder, a cada mínimo sinal de movimentação pela floresta. No estado em que estava, não teria condições nem de fugir para pedir ajuda.

A gestação avançava em um ritmo absurdo, o que não era tão comum, nem mesmo entre as elfas. Sharm já havia cuidado de milhares de fêmeas naquela situação, mas, sabia que no seu caso, estava sozinho e totalmente perdido. Mesmo que fosse médico, não teria condições de fazer quase nada sem ajuda, e, ainda, tinha que se esconder de tudo e de todos. De possíveis sequestradores, de aliados aos Ends, dos moradores de sua aldeia, de seus irmãos… de Toyohisa.

Sharm sentia vontade de se jogar do penhasco. Como pode ser tão burro ao ponto de, sequer, imaginar, que o drifter aceitaria uma situação dessas? Era óbvio que Toyohisa o rejeitaria. Na verdade, se parasse pra raciocinar direito, coisa que não vinha fazendo muito bem nos últimos meses, tinha que agradecer por ainda estar vivo. Gelava só de imaginar o que Toyohisa poderia ter feito com ele, caso tivesse descoberto que teria um filho bastardo, com um macho, e em plena guerra. Se Toyohisa não matasse ele e o bebe, certamente cometeria suicídio.

Sofreu tanto pensando nas coisas horríveis que o drifter diria, ou faria com ele, que, assim que finalmente conseguiu chegar a aldeia, sua cabeça doía muito mais que seu corpo.

Sabia que não podia ficar ali, pois não seria aceito naquela condição. Não teria como mentir e dizer que o filho era de um elfo, pois seria facilmente descoberto. Se não fosse de um elfo, todos chegariam a conclusão de que a criança só poderia ser de algum dos soldados, e isso seria ainda pior. Talvez, sua única chance, fosse a verdade. Se pudesse dizer que o bebe era de Toyohisa, ainda teria que lidar com muita rejeição e resistência por parte de seu povo. Mas, além do drifter ter conquistado grande respeito entre os elfos, pelo menos, não estaria sozinho caso as coisas saíssem do controle. Agora não tinha o que fazer, fora rejeitado pelo drifter e teria que começar da forma mais difícil possível; encarrando, primeiro, seus irmãos mais novos.

Chegou a casa onde vivia, pelos fundos, para correr o mínimo risco possível de ser visto.

— Mark, Marsha? - Sharm chamou relutante pelos irmãos. Torcia para que não houvesse ninguém em casa naquela hora. Parecia tudo deserto. Respirou aliviado se livrando, aos poucos, dos vários tecidos que cobriam seu corpo, deixando-o menos pesado.

Sharm entrou e abriu a porta do quarto. Mas, sua paz durou pouco. Uma onda de pânico arrastou para longe qualquer resquício de tranquilidade.

Um homem muito assustador e vestido de forma familiar o aguardava. Parecia inquieto, porém, sorriu meio forçado assim que Sharm travou ali na porta.

— Olá, os garotos me deixaram entrar e esperar eles voltarem da floresta; acho que foram buscar lenha ou algo assim. Acredito que eles me confundiram com alguém muito próximo a vocês. Me disseram que todos os responsáveis estavam fora, treinando. Não sabia que encontraria alguém aqui. Ah, que falta de educação a minha. - o homem se curvou demonstrando respeito – Sou Iehisa, Iehisa Shimazu.

O velho Iehisa prendeu o olhar no rapaz a frente e não demorou muito para reconhecê-lo, ou melhor, para ambos se reconhecerem. Sharm nunca havia visto o pai de Toyohisa na vida, mas, entendeu o por que dos irmãos terem se confundido a tal ponto; a semelhança entre eles era indiscutível. Iehisa era ligeiramente mais baixo que o filho, e mais forte fisicamente. Também mantinha o mesmo olhar assassino, mas, sem aquele brilho de bondade que fez Sharm se apaixonar pelo drifter. Iehisa também não tinha encontrado Sharm em outra ocasião, mas, recebeu informações mais que o suficiente para ter certeza de que se tratava do elfo que conquistou a confiança de seu filho.

— Você é Sharm, certo? - Sharm não confirmou, muito menos negou, apenas ficou paralisado de medo. – Isso é incrível, nunca imaginei que elfos pudessem existir de verdade. - o homem se sentou, mesmo sem ser convidado. – Quando eu era pequeno, minha avó vivia me contando histórias sobre criaturas fantásticas de outros mundos, e adivinha só; os elfos sempre foram meus favoritos. - o velho Shimazu encarou Sharm. – Sabe Sharm, ouvi dizer que elfos são mágicos, é verdade?

— Si… sim, temos algumas habilidades únicas. Podemos viver por séculos e temos uma incrível capacidade de regeneração. - Sharm demonstrava muita timidez.

— Todos?

— A maioria. Varia um pouco de acordo com as linhagens.

— Mas, e aquela coisa "única"? Eu sei que, alguns, possuem habilidades especiais; até mesmo, sobrenaturais ou mágicas.

— Não sei, não me considero especial.

— Será mesmo? - Iehisa se levantou e se aproximou de Sharm. Embora avaliasse o elfo de cima a baixo, seu olhar se deteve na enorme barriga ainda coberta por algumas camadas de tecido, devido ao frio intenso daquela manhã. A tocou de leve, fazendo Sharm dar um passo para trás, assustado. – Sabia que você tinha algo de diferente. Então essa é a sua habilidade especial; gerar uma vida. Por isso é tão bonito e gentil. - agora, a timidez de Sharm dava lugar ao desespero, e Iehisa notou isso. – É dele não é… do meu filho?

— Por favor, não conte ao Toyohisa!

Iehisa ficou realmente surpreso. Não imaginava que o filho ainda não soubesse que seria pai. Mas tinha que admitir que estranhou o elfo estar ali, sozinho, sem nenhum tipo de vigilância com uma guerra se aproximando. Na verdade, era bem provável que nem mesmo os habitantes do vilarejo soubessem da situação do rapaz, caso contrário, ele não estaria tão assustado daquela forma. Iehisa não se importava, isso só facilitaria as coisas.

— Contar? Claro que não, jamais faria isso. Eu sei o quanto meu filho sofreria com a chagada dessa criança. Um bastardo, fruto de uma aventura com um macho, e que nem mesmo é humano. Seria a maior humilhação da história, todo o clã sofreria. Um filho concebido nessas circunstâncias, destituiria Toyohisa do cargo de General e arrastaria para sempre o nome da família na lama. Nunca mais nossa linhagem teria prestígio algum na vida. - Iehisa sorriu para Sharm simulando um tom penalizado – Mas, acredito que, mesmo criaturas como vocês, também possuam algum orgulho, não? Aposto que sua família, seu povo, não aprova isso. Afinal, para vocês, nós somos os intrusos, os esquisitos, não é verdade?

— Não é verdade, não são todos que pensam assim. - Sharm acariciou a barriga contendo o choro – E eu nunca quis envergonhar o Toyohisa. Eu o amo e não quero destruir tudo o que ele lutou tanto pra conseguir.

Iehisa preferiu guardar para si o quanto o "eu o amo" de Sharm o perturbou. Mirou o semblante abatido de Sharm. Realmente, era de dar pena. Mas, Iehisa estava ali pelo filho, e faria o que fosse necessário para mantê-lo a salvo de qualquer coisa que pudesse destruir a sua vida.

— Não está seguro aqui, sabe disso não é?

— Sim, eu sei, mas, não há nada que eu possa fazer nessa situação. O bebe pode nascer a qualquer momento.

— E é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui. - Iehisa segurou as mãos de Sharm entre as suas – Vou ajudá-lo. O levarei até a maga outobrista, ela vai cuidar de você e do bebe.

— Bem, eu pretendia pedir ajuda a Merith, a elfa que treinou alquimia comigo. Acredito que ela possa cuidar de tudo… eu acho. - Sharm estremeceu um pouco. Ainda se sentia preocupado sempre que se recordava das demonstrações das habilidades da elfa, que dizia pronta para ajudá-lo com a chegada do bebe.

— Não ache. É a vida do seu filho que está arriscando. Se algo acontecer, Toyohisa nunca me perdoará, ou melhor, nos perdoará; lembre-se que você também está recusando a minha ajuda. Além disso, você está se escondendo, não é – Iehisa apontou as várias mantas que Sharm usou para esconder a enorme barriga. – Vai mesmo arriscar ter o bebe em um lugar onde ele não é bem-vindo?

— Mas… pra onde eu vou?

— Não se preocupe com isso, eu já planejei tudo.


	13. Perigo iminente

— Desculpe, eu não posso ir mais rápido que isso.

— Eu não disse nada.

Mais uma vez, o velho Shimazu interrompia sua caminhada para esperar Sharm recuperar o fôlego. Estava com muita pressa, pois mal tinham saído das mediações do vilarejo élfico, o que poderia ser desastroso. Iehisa tinha certeza de que Sharm era alguém importante entre os elfos, e agora, para o seu filho também. Com certeza, logo seriam alvo não só dos soldados Ends, mas, também, dos aliados de Toyohisa. Mas não tinha como apressar Sharm. Ainda nem havia recebido sinal algum da maga outobrista, então, não poderia arriscar fazer o elfo entrar em trabalho de parto agora.

— Você quer que eu te carregue?

— Com todo o respeito, senhor Shimazu, acho que não me aguenta.

— Pensei que elfos fossem criaturas pequenas e delicadas.

— É, parece que as histórias que ouviu sobre nós eram fascinates. Mas, fantasia, é bem diferente da realidade.

— Fantasia? Isso aqui parece mais um pesadelo. - Sharm baixou os olhos parecendo magoado – Não estou falando exatamente de você. Eu me refiro a tudo; a guerra, as criaturas estranhas e assustadoras que eu encontrei… a sua situação também é bem bizarra.

— Eu sei, não queria que as coisas acabassem assim.

— Está dizendo que não queria ter um filho de outro homem; do Toyohisa?

— Não, quero dizer, sim, mas… - Sharm ficou confuso. Não sabia como explicar aquilo a Iehisa. – Não sou o único elfo "especial" que existe, mas, essa minha habilidade não serve pra nada; sempre me trouxe vergonha. Eu só soube dela pouco antes da minha mãe morrer. Eu não gostava de ser assim, mas nunca tive o que temer. Era só ignorar e continuar a vida normalmente. Havia uma elfa de quem eu gostava muito, e eu pretendia me casar com ela e formar uma família, como qualquer elfo normal. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam da minha condição. Um dia, ela foi levada pelos soldados e, não sei por que, mas, ela acabou revelando ao inimigo, minha verdadeira natureza. Com isso, ela trocou a sua liberdade pela minha. Passei a ser alvo daqueles soldados doentes, que achavam interessante experimentar algo diferente, pra variar. Quando a Ordem resolveu impedir a nossa espécie de continuar a se expandir, é claro que fui o primeiro a ser capturado e levado com eles. - Iehisa ouvia tudo com muita atenção – Foram longos dias de tortura e sofrimento. Eu só queria morrer, o mais rápido possível. Foi ai que o Toyohisa apareceu e eu descobri que poderia seguir em frente de novo. Só me esqueci que ainda era amaldiçoado e que acabaria o levando a ruína, junto comigo. Mas também, não queria perder a única lembrança dele que me restaria, quando a guerra acabasse. Por isso tentei fugir, pra não causar nenhum sofrimento a ele.

Iehisa não disse nada. Sharm tinha razão. Talvez, depois que a guerra acabasse, realmente não restasse nada de deles; nem de Toyohisa. Era triste saber que a sua linhagem terminaria ali, daquela forma tão covarde e cruel. Mas, aceitar uma criança, concebida naquelas condições, entre os Shimazus, parecia ainda pior. Estava abandonando tudo por seu filho e pela honra.

— Você desistiu de casar, ter filhos, e uma vida normal?

— Só de casar e ter uma vida normal.

Iehisa entendeu que Sharm não desistiria da criança, em hipótese alguma. Até cogitou deixar o elfo fugir, caso ele aceitasse não ter o filho bastardo de Toyohisa. Mas não teve como pedir algo assim, não depois de ver o quanto já era tarde. Agora, não via outra saída menos dolorosa para tudo aquilo.

Caminharam no mesmo ritmo por mais quatro longos dias. O que Iehisa não contou a Sharm é que mudou a trajetória da viajem de propósito, apenas para darem mais e mais voltas; todas inúteis. Sua real intenção era esgotar Sharm ao máximo, impedindo que ele pudesse reagir a qualquer tentativa de fuga. E é obvio que a estratégia deu certo, pois quando chegaram ao destino escolhido por Iehisa, Sharm mal conseguia se manter em pé. O problema é que ele também começou a sentir muita dor.

Mas ganhar tempo também foi importante para esperar pela chegada da maga outobrista, que já havia recebido sua mensagem.

Enquanto Sharm dormia, Iehisa se aproximou sorrateiro, algemando ambas as mãos do elfo. Sharm acordou assustado com o clique e o peso dos grilhões.

— Desculpe, é para a sua própria segurança. - Sharm olhou para as correntes presas ao teto, mas, não disse nada. – O que foi, está se rendendo?

— Não sou burro. Lá no fundo, eu já esperava por algo assim. - Sharm sorriu um pouco – Mas, confesso que tive um pouco de esperança também… de ser aceito.

— Não vou demorar, a maga outobrista já deve estar me esperando.

— Não se preocupe, se demorar muito, talvez você nem tenha que sujar as mãos.

Ouvir aquilo doeu mais do que Iehisa gostaria. Saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Caminhou um pouco em volta do castelo em ruínas, tentando não pensar em toda a merda que tinha que fazer.

— Parece que a ajuda de que precisa não é algo tão bom assim. Olminu surpreendeu o velho Shimazu, que nem notou a presença da mulher ali. – Disse que se tratava de trazer vida e não tirá-la.

— O que, não confia em mim?

— Aliando-se aos Ends e ao Rei Negro, deixa eu ver… claro que não. Só vim pelo Toyohisa-san.

— Ends, eu nem mesmo sei direito o que é isso. Fui dado como morto pelo inimigo que bateu em retirada. Aproveitei a sorte para tentar achegar até minha aldeia, e avisá-los sobre o perigo e a força do oponente. Mas, quando sai a procura da minha esposa e de Toyohisa, acabei desviando no meio do caminho e cai em uma armadilha bizarra; uma porta que levava a outro mundo.

— Você também encontrou o misterioso homem de óculos.

— Não, o que eu encontrei foi uma garota muito bonita; parecia uma boneca. Expliquei minha situação, e quando falei sobre Toyohisa, ela disse que sabia do paradeiro do meu filho, que poderia me mandar até ele. É claro que eu aceitei na hora. Eu amo meu filho, mais do que tudo, jamais desperdiçaria uma chance de poder vê-lo, ao menos uma última vez.

— Mas, obviamente, esse favor não saiu de graça. Qual foi o preço?

— Que eu matasse os elfos. Fui instruído a destruir cada aldeia élfica e não deixar um único sobrevivente; nenhum mesmo. Ela disse que seria fácil, pois os elfos eram muito covardes e temiam humanos mais que tudo. Quando cheguei aqui, recebi informações de que Toyohisa havia entrado em uma guerra que nem era dele. E que, o motivo disso tudo, eram os elfos. Fui informado inclusive, que, em uma certa aldeia, havia um elfo que oferecia riscos a Toyohisa, e que, quando eu o encontrasse, eu saberia o por quê. Me disseram que se eu matasse todos os elfos, sem exceções, Toyohisa desistiria dessa ideia absurda de liderar o combate, e voltaria para casa comigo, são e salvo. Mas eu não sou burro, sei que ninguém sai de um confronto assim com tanta facilidade.

Assim que me aproximei da entrada da aldeia, dei de cara com duas criaturas muito estranhas. Apesar de serem apenas crianças, eu estava pronto para matá-los e cumprir a minha parte do acordo.

— Então, o que o fez mudar de ideia?

— Um nome, um simples nome. As crianças me olharam e me chamaram de Toyohisa-san. Elas ficaram assustadas dizendo que não tinha como eu ser o Toyohisa mas eu parecia ser. Apenas disse a verdade, disse que eu era seu pai e que estava a procura dele.

— Você os entendia?

— Sim. Me deram amuletos para falar com elfos e gigantes. As crianças ficaram felizes e me levaram até sua casa. Durante o caminho, me contaram toda a história de como conheceram meu filho e como ele salvou sua família. Foi quando… - Iehisa respirou fundo como se a lembrança o perturbasse – … descobri que o tal elfo que eu buscava, provavelmente, era um dos irmãos daquelas crianças. Eu sabia que ele teria informações sobre Toyohisa, porém, ele tinha muito mais que informações. Era o Sharm. Eu não sei quem levou um susto maior; eu quando vi um macho com a barriga daquele tamanho, ou ele, quando associou Toyohisa a mim. Acredito que deve ter levado muito mais tempo para eu entender que aquele elfo carregava um filho do Toyohisa na barriga, do que o elfo perceber que eu era seu pai. Foi ai que entendi porque me escolheram para eliminar aqueles elfos. Eles sabiam a vergonha e a indignação que a situação do Sharm traria a mim, como guerreiro, mas, também, que Toyohisa poderia quebrar se perdesse Sharm e o filho.

— O choque deve ter sido igual para os dois, até porque, Sharm não queria que Toyohisa soubesse do filho. Mas é claro que nós outobristas já sabíamos disso. Sharm sempre teve medo de envergonhar a honra de guerreiro que seu filho tanto venera. Sharm imaginou que Toyohisa não aceitaria a criança, por isso foi embora do acampamento, para se esconder. Toyohisa ficou sabendo do sumiço do Sharm ao mesmo tempo que também foi informado sobre a sua chegada a este mundo. Foi quando meu chefe revelou o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual você estaria aqui. O trabalho que o Rei Negro destinou a você; matar todos os elfos… incluindo, o Sharm.

— Então, ele está atrás de mim por causa do Sharm; o elfo era prioridade.

— Não diga isso. Você não viu o brilho nos olhos dele quando soube que o pai estava aqui, vivo. O triste, foi saber que você estava do outro lado, e que, ainda por cima, tinha a missão de destruir a única coisa boa que ele encontrou nesse mundo; o Sharm. Foi tudo demais pra ele. Espera, se você sabe sobre o Sharm, então, quando você falou sobre trazer uma nova vida, você se referia…

Iehisa abriu a porta onde haviam parado para conversar. Quando entrou no aposento escuro e isolado, a primeira coisa que Olminu ouviu, foi a respiração pesada e aflita de alguém que parecia sofrer.

Era Sharm. O elfo estava ajoelhado e algemado contra dois pilares de pedra. A barriga enorme do rapaz, deixava a cena ainda mais perturbadora.

— Não tive escolha, soube que elfas ficam muito fortes em trabalho de parto. Imaginei que um macho seria mil vezes pior.

— Não seja cínico, você só estava com medo dele tentar fugir.

— Bem, não se preocupem com isso, pois, nesse momento, eu não consigo nem mesmo voltar a me sentar direito. Iehisa foi até Sharm e o ajudou a se sentar de uma forma mais confortável. – Não vou tentar fugir, juro. - Iehisa soltou os pulsos de Sharm, parecendo bastante constrangido.

— Eu não sei como, nunca fiz um parto na vida. Não posso fazer isso.

— Se recusar a me ajudar, vou te amarrar aqui e fazer você assistir eu tentar, e acredite, tenho menos ideia que você da forma como se faz isso.

— Não sei fazer isso de uma forma natural, eu teria que usar magia. - Olminu se aproximou avaliando a situação de Sharm.

— Quê? Como assim de forma natural, você acha isso aqui natural, um homem em pleno trabalho de parto?

— Ele não é um homem comum, é um elfo.

— Não! - Sharm ficou furioso – Não vai usar magia em mim assim, pode ser muito perigoso.

— Fica quieto Sharm. Como acha que essa criança vai sair dai?

— Eu sei como, sou médico, esqueceram?

— Isso é a coisa mais assustadora que eu já vi na vida, e se puder mesmo ser feito de uma forma natural, vai ficar pior. Faz normal então, só anda logo. - Iehisa segurou Sharm por trás em seu colo, para impedir que o elfo se debatesse muito.

— Mas, ele vai sentir muita dor.

— E o que você acha que ele está sentindo agora? Faz ele apagar, sei lá.

— Ficou louco, não posso apagar durante o processo; a criança não sai.

— Que droga, então essa mulher não serviu pra nada.

— Olminu, você sabe o que fazer certo? - Sharm se ajeitou melhor, prendendo os braços entre os de Iehisa.

— Sim, talvez, mas eu estou com medo.

Olminu preparou tudo o que foi possível e começou a pressionar a barriga de Sharm. Iehisa nunca sofreu tanto para segurar um inimigo, como sofreu com Sharm. A força do elfo parecia surreal demais. Até pensou em acorrentá-lo novamente, mas, isso seria muito cruel em um momento como aquele. Acabou suportando toda a dor, sem reclamar. Olminu puxou algo e, finalmente, lá estava ele; o pequeno crânio do bebe. Olminu escutou um forte baque e Sharm quase tombou para trás. Era Iehisa indo ao chão, assim que viu a criança saindo.

— Realmente, ele tinha menos ideia de como se faz isso.


End file.
